The Day Ishida Learns to Hate All Cats
by Renuki
Summary: In which Ishida learns that cats are hell spawn. In which Aizen learns that despite his amazing abilites at stradegy, fate still frowns at mass indiscimante slaughter.


A white kitten was sitting by himself, he looked toward the family it was with annoyed eyes, _I almost took over the royal realm and now I am just lowly animal! _If kittens could twitch, Aizen would be doing it now.

And, so, he started to plot on how to get the heck away no matter how, and resisted cackling evilly. It's bad enough he was almost found out a few times that he could talk. He didn't need to sell to wherever they will sell a talking cat, when not trying to kill the freak of nature.

His time to escape this stupid family and be free soon came, someone left opened the door and he fled through the door toward freedom.

* * *

The evil overlord-turn-kitten managed to climb up a building and was walking along the roof before he got to end of the roof, he looked at the tree branch and decided that hey, its close enough that he should be able to make it.

Backing up a bit, Aizen took a flying leap... and didn't make it and fell toward the ground, he mroew in horror, but thankfully(?) he managed to land on someone's head. The said someone picked the surprise kitten off their head and looked at him curiously, Aizen looked back at the human wearing glasses, he felt like he meet this human before when he was a shinigami. While, Aizen was trying to remember when he meet him, the glasses guy said, "A kitten?"

Aizen ignored him and kept on trying to remember, he went ah-hah in his mind when he remember the guy that ware that white funky looking suit with a white cape that came with the orange haired nuisance. What was his name again? ...Hm. Aha hah! Ishida Uryuu!

When he finally decided to pay attention to his surroundings, the kitten saw Ishida nodded his head and mumbled to himself, "Can't just leave it by itself, I will take it home with me, and then decided what to do with the kitten then." The quincy walked off carrying Aizen with him. Aizen meowed in surprise, and thought, _...Great, now I am going to have to escape again. _

* * *

Ishida brought the kitten home, Aizen looked around curiously as he was set on the ground. While Ishida moved to do something, Aizen's curiosity got the better of him, and so he decided to explore the house that he will have to live in before he managed to escape again.

After looking around the house for a bit, the kitty pawed toward the front door to see if there a way for him to opened. He clawed at the door for a bit before giving up and stared at the door, before leaving in disgust, he will have to wait until some time, oh joy. He meowed in surprise when he was pick up by someone, which of course, turned out to be Ishida. The human was carrying a bell, a pink ribbon, ... and pink booties!? What the heck!?

The kitten didn't like where this was going and tried to wigging out of Ishida's grip, but the teenager managed to kept his grip on the kitty as he put on the pink ribbon with the bell on it around his neck, the sewing nerd quincy said as the cat started to claw him, "I was going to give these to Yourichi, but you can have them." The kitty stopped as he stared at Ishida. These were SUPPOSE to be Yourichi's? Was the human NUTS!?

That gave the quincy the chance to put on the booties and placed Aizen on floor, he was greeted with a scene of Aizen trying to tear off the booties his paws.

Or maybe stabbed holes through it show his claws can go through.

* * *

Aizen glared at the offense bowl of milk before glaring up the teenager, who sighed and said, "Come on, you do need to eat."

SCREW THAT! He was not going to low himself to drink milk, at least give him some damn _**tea!!**_ The kitten continued to glare stubborning to the dorky quincy, he wasn't going to drink this... cow shit.

Ishida sighed in exasperation as he picked up the dish,_ I will try later. Perhaps he would like dry cat food more? I should buy some._

While the kitty looked at the box of tea that was on the corner, he tried to see if he can climb up it.

But, he was picked off from it by Ishida.

* * *

...Thankfully, the kitty wasn't too stubborned to drink water at least...

The scene of Aizen ignoring the milk and kept on trying to get the tea box continued on for few days, before Aizen grudging started drinking the milk. Which made him sick, he growled to himself that this what happened when he was stuck to drink this cow shit and that he will never drink it again!

Although, it could be the fact he managed to drink some tea before drinking the milk.

...Anyway, the kitty had a mission of revenge, and he found his tool when he saw that Ishida had put aside his shoes. A evil idea come to Aizen's mind as he strolled over to the shoes, he soon puked into the shoes.

The kitty waited for to Ishida to put back his shoes on, the quincy soon put back on his shoes and got a ...wet surprise, he went 'What!?' And likely 'ewww...' soon.

Aizen did a evilly kitty grin.

* * *

In these first few days, Ishida found out quickly that his kitty was very strange, the kitty had a unhealthily obsession with tea, hates milk, and other small weird things... like his idea of food.

Which lead to this scene:

The white kitty looked at the bowl of dry cat food, and then toward Ishida, who was eating his dinner. Aizen narrowed his eyes at the quincy and his food before trying to climb up the table, he soon managed to climb up and stole some of Ishida's food and ate it. He meowed to himself in happiness for actually getting a good meal.

Ishida stared in shock.

* * *

"I think I know what I should name you." Ishida said as he looked at Aizen, who just looked back with narrowed eyes.

_Let me guess, I am going to be called Fluffy or something stupid like that. Joy. _The kitty thought as he waited.

"Your name will be Quincy."

_WHAT!? He named me after his own damn CLAN!? _Aizen twitched in annoyance, oh sure it wasn't as bad as Fluffy, but still.

Why in the heck did he have to be named after the Quincies!? What did he do to deserve thi-...don't answer.

He pondered jumping at Ishida and clawing him, before decide that will be a good idea and so he tried to jumped at Ishida to started clawing.

* * *

After a few weeks, Ishida took Aizen outside of the house, of course, on a leash. Aizen growled to himself as he looked for a way to escape from the quincy. A female voice said, "Hello, Ishida!" further ahead, Aizen looked forward to see Orihime coming their way.

"Hello, Inoue." Ishida said in greeting as Orihime near them.

"Oooh, you have a kitty!" Orihime knelt down to look at the cute little kitty, "You are such a cute little kitty! What your name?" She asked the kitty.

"Quincy." Ishida said in answer as Aizen was getting a idea, that could work, and it might not be that hard to get to work.

"Oh! That a nice name!" Orihime said cheerfully, as Aizen felt the urge to twitch.

"Hello, fair maiden. I need your help, a very evil wizard has curse me with this form." Aizen said in a very soft, lovely female voice. Ishida stared in shock when his kitty actually spoke. His only thought for now was a, "...What... the...!?"

Orihime looked in surprise before smiling in joy as she clasped her hands together, "You can talk? Ohh, how cool! Sure, I will help you with your curse, Miss Quincy!"

Aizen mentally twitched in annoyance, he sighed and said, "Fair maiden, I am not a female. I am a male, the evil wizard thought it would be fun to give me a female's voice. And my name isn't Quincy." He paused before continuing, "But it will do."

This has started what will like be even MORE a interesting life as a kitty.

Author notes:

BWHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH!!

I am so amused that Qunicy mean fifth in a few languages. Which, make it very ironic for Aizen to have that as his kitty names.

Next up? The rest of the gang. :D


End file.
